


Marble Busts & Love Confessions

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Heavy Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Probably ooc, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, the usual stuff that happens in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Eren takes Levi to haunted mansion for Halloween.





	Marble Busts & Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and a belated happy Halloween!  
> This was meant to be a lot shorter than this, but I got carried away and I couldn't stop writing, hence why the delay.  
> I really hope you enjoy this story, and now excuse me while I start writing my Christmas fics :))

“Maybe we shouldn’t have come,” Eren whispered as he flashed his torch around the beaten down hallway.

“It was your idea,” Levi quietly replied. 

As they walked along the narrow hallway, Eren thought that this was one of the worst ideas he had ever had. Every step they took, the hardwood floor loudly creaked in the silence of the night, making chills run through his body. His skin was covered in goosebumps and his heart was beating faster than usual, but for as much as he wanted to go back, he couldn’t. The door had locked behind them after they had walked in. 

The house they were in was a big mansion from the eighteenth century that seemed to be alive. There were creepy noises coming from everywhere, drafts of wind that entered through the old windows and that made the curtains come to life, old family portraits with people all dressed in black and whose eyes seemed to follow Eren and Levi wherever they moved. Sounds of doors creaking on their hinges often echoed in the distance and Eren couldn’t help the constant feeling of being watched and followed. He kept looking behind him, sensing a strange presence creeping up on him, but he couldn’t say what it was. From time to time he tired to look outside the windows to get a glance of reality, but he could only see the shadows of the trees cast by the full moon. 

All the hallways looked the same, narrow, dark and excruciatingly long, so Eren couldn’t tell if they had already been in that part of the house or if it was new, making him lose all sense of direction. The darkness didn’t help with keeping track of time either and Eren didn’t know if they had been in there for just a few minutes or for days. Silence surrounded them, and the temperature of the room was just about freezing, the sweater he was wearing did a poor job of keeping him warm, so Eren had to walk with his arms crossed in front of him, only the hand with the torched stuck out, but the dim light it shone on the way wasn’t stable, whether it was because of the temperature or the fear, Eren didn’t want to know. 

Each time they reached the end of a hallway, Eren expected to be assaulted by someone, possibly a supernatural creature ready to feed on them, and even this time he braced himself. As they were approaching the corner of the hallway, an odd-looking shadow reflected on the wall. Eren glanced at Levi who seemed uncaring about their fate and Eren tried to find some courage in himself, but miserably failed as his hand shook even more while they were only a few centimeters from the end of the hallway. Time seemed to freeze, chills were running down Eren’s spine, making him shiver. The shadow was moving on the wall, Eren could swear it. It was subtle, almost non-existent, but Eren saw it. 

In a moment of bravery, he took a few steps forward. From the shape of the shadow Eren assumed it was only one creature waiting for them and if they were about to be attacked, he wanted to protect Levi as much as he could. He glanced at him again and saw nothing but indifference on Levi’s face. Hadn’t he noticed the shadow? Apparently not as he kept walking towards it unsuspectingly. 

They were almost there, one, two steps more and the hallway was ending. The wind howled through a window, shaking its glass and the shadow moved with it. The figure seemed to get bigger and bigger with each step and Eren couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his ears. His own breathing seemed too loud and the screeches of the floor were surely giving away their arrival, so Eren couldn’t hope to surprise their attacker. He bore his eyes into the shadow on the wall that seemed to be in the same position as before and taking a big breath he turned to corner, seeing…. A male marble bust. 

He breathed out, feeling relieved they weren’t about to die, but the sight turned into a yell when a thunder broke the silence of the night. 

“Fuck,” Eren hissed, bringing a hand on top of his heart. It was beating so fast he was sure he was going to have a stroke. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Yeah, let’s keep moving.” 

They had reached a spacious waiting room with a big carpeted staircase that led to the second floor. As in the rest of the mansion, there were family portraits on the wall, some bigger than others but all the people painted on them were unnaturally pale and their gaze made Eren feel uncomfortable, like they knew he wasn’t supposed to be there and could sense his fear. 

Eren shone his light in every corner of the room, but it reflected only dust, so since there wasn’t anything else to see, he and Levi started to climb the wooden stairs. They were almost on top, when a cry filled the air. Eren froze in place, but his instincts took over him and soon he was running towards the noise. He knew it was stupid and dangerous, but he needed to help whoever was in trouble. He turned left at the end of the stairs and then ran like a mad man until the end of the hallway, adrenaline flowing through him. He turned the corner, ready to save the person in need, but he abruptly stopped in his tracks. 

“That scared the shit out of me,” a girl with her brown hair tied into a ponytail said as she started to laugh. 

“That’s why it’s suddenly so smelly in here,” the bald guy next to her said, laughing as well. 

The girl smacked his arms and they were soon moving forward without noticing Eren staring at them. 

“Where did you run to?” a voice said behind him. 

Eren jumped and turned around ready to defend himself, but he didn’t need to. It was Levi that had followed him and that was looking at him mildly amused. He looked at the couple that was still laughing and then back at Eren. 

“Did you think they needed help?” he asked. 

“What? No,” Eren lied, but he didn’t fool Levi who looked at him with a smirk on his lips. 

“You know this isn’t real, right?” he said. 

“Yeah, of course,” Eren replied as convincingly as he could. “I was just too immersed for a moment.” 

“Okay, let’s move on.” 

They started to walk, following the path the other couple had taken and while he went past the only door in the corridor, Eren slightly moved away from it, but nothing happened this time. 

Scary things weren’t for him, he didn’t like anything that was even remotely spooky. He had seen only one scary movie in his life and it was going to hunt him until the day he died. He didn’t like the tension scary things implied, the sense of dread and helplessness that took over him, even if he wasn’t present in the scene. Still, despite his aversion towards spooky things he had decided to take Levi on a date in a haunted house. 

It wasn’t really haunted and all the jumpscares and noises were caused by people doing their job, but Eren felt on edge nonetheless. He thought that he could handle it, that the fear of making a fool out of himself in front of Levi would overthrow the fear caused by atmosphere, but he had been deadly wrong. Not only was he shaking like a leaf, but he was sure Levi thought he was an idiot. It wasn’t their first date, nor the second, in fact they had been on quite a few dates over the almost three months they had been together, so Levi couldn’t be that surprised by his behaviour, but Eren still felt self-conscious about it. 

When he had suggested they went to a haunted house for Halloween, the idea had seemed perfect in Eren’s mind. He had pictured Levi clinging to him because of the fear, his whole body pressed against Eren’s, asking him to protect him from whatever was in the mansion while Eren reassured him that he didn’t have anything to fear next to him and at the end of the tour Eren thought Levi would have thrown himself in his arms, praising his bravery and giving himself to Eren in a night of disgustingly sweet love making. 

Alright, maybe Eren had been reading too many of his sister’s shojo mangas, but that was the general idea. He had hoped to see some emotion cross Levi’s expressionless face and he really wouldn’t have minded him being a little bit clingier with him, but he hadn’t taken into consideration the fact that Levi was more than capable of taking care of himself. Even if Levi was shorter than him, he would have easily kicked anyone’s ass with his toned muscles and quick reflexes. 

Eren looked at Levi beside him, who was walking with a bored expression, grimacing from time to time at the dust that was covering everything in the mansion, and he realised that his plan had “failure” written on it from the start. 

“What are you looking at?” Levi asked, noticing Eren staring. 

“Aren’t you scared?” Eren said. 

“Not really,” Levi shrugged. “It’s all fake, these people are paid to scare us and they’re doing a poor job at it, I must say.” 

“I know, but what if a murderer is hiding somewhere and jumps out with a gun or a knife?” 

“I don’t know if you saw the giant metal detectors at the entrance, but if someone does come out with a weapon to kill us, I’ll shove it down their throat,” Levi said. “Or up their ass, as they prefer, I don’t kink shame.” 

Eren chuckled at the comment. “Shut up, we’re not supposed to laugh.” 

“I’m just lightening the mood, you look like you’re about to throw up your dinner from how scared you are.” 

“What? I’m not scared,” Eren protested. “I love scary things, this is my natural habitat.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Levi retorted, once again not fooled by Eren’s lie. 

They continued to explore the mansion, the heavy rain hitting the windows and the occasional thunders making Eren jump every time. The second floor was a labyrinth of secret passages and hidden doors from which came out the people trying to scare them. Eren got scared every single time, even though he was expecting it and was always ready to be scared, he didn’t manage to be as brave as he wanted to be. Levi, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about it and just rolled his eyes at the employees wearing cheap Halloween costumes, completely unfazed. 

They stayed in the mansion for less than an hour, but when they finally reached the end and could go back to the real world, Eren felt like he had spent there at least a week. He had never been happier to see the cars passing in the streets, the piles of garbage on the sidewalk, the drunk people cursing each other, he even loved the rain pouring down that was guaranteed to soak him to the bone. 

“Did they say it was gong to rain today?” he said, looking at the sky. “I’ll catch a cold by the time I get back to my dorm.” 

He lived on the other side of the town, in the dorms near his college and catching a taxi was almost impossible with all the people looking for one in that moment. 

“Do you want to come over until the rain calms down a bit?” Levi asked. 

“Is it okay?” Eren said, beaming. He would have gladly spent more time with Levi than going back to his annoying roommate. 

“My mom’s working the night shift and I live nearby,” Levi said. Unlike Eren, he hadn’t moved to go to college and was still living only with his mom. 

“Alright, I’ll go then,” Eren replied, his heartbeat speeding up at the thought of being alone with Levi. 

“This way,” Levi said and burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he led the way. 

Eren followed him and wished Levi didn’t always walk with his hands in his pockets. He had tried many times to grab Levi’s hand to hold it while they were walking, but Levi was always faster than him and his hands disappeared in the blink of an eye. The first times it had happened, Eren had been rather disappointed, but now he was used to it. He had understood that Levi wasn’t one for public displays of affection and he was fine with it, but even when they were alone Levi somehow held back, especially when it came to expressing his feelings. 

Eren couldn’t help but wonder if they were on the same page in their relationship and because of that he always bit his tongue when he felt those three little words escape his mouth. He loved Levi, he had no doubts about that, but every time they came close to the topic, Levi always changed the subject, making it harder for Eren to confess. 

While Eren’s mind was full of these thoughts, they made their way through the busy city centre, taking shelter from the rain under porches and rooftops, and after a few minutes they entered Levi’s apartment complex. Despite their efforts to avoid the rain, they still got drenched and their clothes and hair were uncomfortably stuck to their bodies. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and when they got out, Levi opened the first door on the left. 

“We need to shower,” Levi said, looking at the mess they were making on the floor. 

“Together?” Eren asked with a smirk. 

“I need to clean the floor, so you go first,” Levi said. “I’ll lend you some of my clothes.” 

Levi removed his wet shoes and put on a pair of slippers that were next to the door and Eren soon imitated him. Levi led him though the apartment, passing by the living room and a short corridor, until they reached Levi’s bedroom. It was extremely clean and tidy, nothing to compare to Eren’s dorm room. There was a bed with two nightstands, a dresser, a desk with a chair and a little pouf in a corner. 

“Here,” Levi said opening a drawer of his dresser and taking out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. “These should fit.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said. 

“The bathroom is the door next to this one.” 

“Okay,” Eren said and was about to leave when Levi stopped him. 

“Give me your wet clothes,” he said. “I’ll put them to dry on the radiator.” 

Eren stripped out of his clothes, remaining only in his underwear that luckily were still dry and gave his jeans and sweater to Levi with a thankful smile that turned into a grin when he noticed Levi ogling his body. He stepped closer to him and took his face between his hands to give him a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, there was the lightest hue of pink on Levi’s cheeks, but was enough to make Eren’s chest tighten. He winked at Levi and then went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. 

When he got out, he put back on his underwear that were still clean since he had changed them before his date and then he wore Levi’s clothes. The sweatpants were too short on him and ended well above his ankles while the T-shirt was a bit too tight to be comfortable, but at least he had clean and dry clothes, so he couldn’t complain. 

He came out of the bathroom and peaked inside Levi’s room to see if he was there, but the room was empty, only his clothes hanging on the radiator. He moved to the entrance and found Levi on his knees still cleaning the floor. 

“Did we make such a mess?” Eren said, feeling guilty for the water he had left on the floor. 

“There’s a spot that won’t get clean no matter how much I scrub, and it drives me insane,” Levi said, fervently wiping the floor. 

Eren went near him to help but couldn’t see the spot Levi was talking about. 

“Where is it?” he asked. 

“Right here,” Levi said, scrubbing the floor that looked immaculate to Eren. 

“I can’t see it,” Eren said. 

Levi didn’t reply and kept cleaning the floor. Eren wondered for how long he had been on his knees with his wet clothes still on, trying to clean the imaginary stain. The more he looked at him, the more he wondered if there was something wrong. He knew Levi loved cleanness and everything needed to be spotless and in order wherever he went (he even cleaned Eren’s room once because it was so dirty it was distracting him), but this was something different. It was like he was trying to calm down and clean his mind along with the floor. 

Wait, was he nervous? 

“Are you okay?” Eren asked while Levi didn’t stop cleaning the floor. 

“I’m fine, I just need to clean this a bit more.” 

Seeing that Levi wasn’t going to stop and get into the shower anytime soon, Eren crouched next to him and put a hand on Levi’s freezing ones. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower while I finish here?” he suggested. 

“In a second,” Levi replied, eyes on the floor. 

“Levi,” Eren said, slowly removing the rag out of Levi’s hands. “You’re freezing, and you’ll get ill if you don’t take a hot shower now.” 

“I’m fine, I’ll be done soon,” Levi said. 

Eren completely removed the rag from Levi’s hands and Levi looked at him for the first time since Eren got out of the shower. 

“I’ll finish here, you go shower,” Eren said with a gentle smile. 

“Fine,” Levi finally complied and stood up from the floor. 

When Eren heard the bathroom door close behind Levi, he searched the floor again for the stain Levi was talking about, but he still couldn’t see it. He mopped the floor a few times anyway, focusing on the spot Levi was scrubbing before and then stood up to look at it from a distance. The floor looked spotless to him. 

Eren tried to figure out what Levi could be worried or nervous about, but he couldn’t understand. It wasn’t the first time they had been alone, even if Eren had never been to Levi’s apartment before. Was Levi worried about his mom coming home to them… doing what? Nothing in Levi’s behaviour had hinted that they were going to do something more than a little make out session and a few hand jobs, if Eren was lucky, so Eren couldn’t work out what the problem was. 

He resolved he was going to ask Levi if he needed to go back to his dorm sooner than he would have liked, so for now he just tidied up the rag and the bucket of water Levi had used to clean the floor. He put them under a small table that was next to the entrance where they wouldn’t bother anyone and then went to the living room. 

Waiting for Levi, Eren sat on the edge of the sofa, listening to the sound of the shower. A few minutes later it stopped and shortly after a door opened. There were steps on the floor and another door opening before closing again after a brief moment. Levi appeared soon after wearing an outfit similar to Eren’s and with his hair still a bit damp. 

“I finished cleaning the floor,” Eren said as Levi approached him. “I hope it’s good now.” 

Levi looked at the floor near the entrance and nodded. “Thank you,” he said. 

He then noticed the bucket and the rag and quickly put them away behind the door in front of the entrance. 

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Levi asked, going back to Eren. 

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Eren replied with a smile. 

Levi nodded again and opened a cabinet under the TV to take out a blanket before joining Eren on the sofa. 

“For how long can I stay?” Eren asked as Levi spread the blanket over them both. 

“For as long as you want,” Levi replied. 

“Are you sure? What if your mom comes home and sees me here?” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Really? You seemed a bit nervous before,” Eren said. 

“It was nothing,” Levi shrugged. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and brought him closer to him. “You didn’t enjoy our date and are scared to tell me?” he joked. 

“I really enjoyed seeing you shit your pants at every step,” Levi grinned. 

“I didn’t,” Eren protested with a small pout. “It seemed very realistic, that’s all.” 

Levi smiled mockingly and then moved his face closer to Eren’s. “The way you ran to save that girl was really hot, though,” he said in a sultry voice. 

Eren bit his lip and touched Levi’s forehead with his own, their noses brushing against each other. “I would have done the same for you.” 

“I know,” Levi replied, his minty breath ghosting on Eren’s face. “I noticed you were trying to save me from that marble bust,” he grinned. 

“Damn right I was,” Eren whispered and finally closed the distance between their lips. 

Kissing Levi always turned Eren’s stomach into a knot and all he could do was melt under the way Levi’s lips moved with his own. Never breaking the kiss, he gently pressed Levi on the sofa until he was laying underneath him. Levi parted his lips and Eren immediately rolled his tongue inside his mouth, a little moan raising from his throat when he met Levi’s tongue. 

When the kiss broke, Eren moved to Levi’s neck, running the tip of his nose along the skin before leaving a small kiss behind his ear. Levi squirmed at the touch while an almost inaudible whine escaped his lips. Eren smiled against his skin and started leaving a trail of kisses down Levi’s neck, occasionally sucking his skin. Levi threw his head back, exposing more of his neck, as an invitation for Eren to touch him more. 

“Eren,” Levi panted when Eren bit his earlobe. 

Eren knew Levi loved it when he kissed him there and he always made sure to give the spot behind his ear a special attention. He bucked his hips against Levi’s, their hard cocks rubbing against each other in a way that made them both moan. Eren started with slow thrusts, the friction driving them insane, while he kept kissing and biting Levi’s ear. Levi wrapped his arms around his shoulders, eyes closed and hips moving in rhythm with Eren’s. 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi panted. “It feels so good, please don’t stop,” a series of moans cut him off when Eren picked up his pace. “Yes, Eren, you always make me feel so good, I… ah… I fucking love you.” 

All parts of Eren’s body froze, only his heart started to pound in his chest. Levi’s breath hitched, and he quickly removed his hands from around Eren’s shoulders, slowly distancing himself from Eren. 

“I…,” Levi started to say but didn’t continue. 

Eren was still frozen in place, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Had his ears deceived him? Had Levi just said he loved him? Judging from the way Levi was reacting, Eren guessed it was all true. 

Eren finally moved and brought his head back just enough so that he could look at Levi in the eyes. He was as surprised as Eren by the confession, but Eren didn’t expect him to look so horrified by it. 

“Do you really mean it?” Eren asked. 

Levi tried to sit up, so Eren moved away and sat on his heels while Levi sat at the end of the sofa. 

“I knew this would have happened,” Levi said. “I would get carried away and I would say it, it was only a matter of time.” 

“Do you regret it?” Eren asked. 

“Do you?” 

“Do you seriously have doubts about how I feel?” Eren asked surprised, he certainly hadn’t been subtle about it. 

“I don’t know,” Levi replied, averting his gaze. 

Eren looked at him utterly confused. Who was this Levi? Where had he been this whole time? How could this be the same Levi that always seemed so cool and calm about everything? On their first date, Levi had been a bit nervous and had used too many shit jokes to cover it up, but this was a whole different level of nervousness. 

“You already know I adore you, Levi,” Eren said. “I fucking love you too.” 

Levi’s eyes shot back to Eren, searching his face for a confirmation, and found what they were looking for. Eren was softly smiling at him, relieved to have finally told Levi how he truly felt about him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he said it as well and he had been holding back for too long. 

“Is this why you were nervous before?” Eren asked. 

Levi nodded. “It’s stupid, I know.” 

“It’s not,” Eren assured him. “Even if I think you should apologise to that poor floor.” 

Levi’s lips turned up into a small smile, his body relaxing and moving away from the corner of the sofa. His eyes showed the same relief, no more hesitation or fear in them. Levi moved closer to Eren that was till sat on his heels on the other side of the sofa, waiting for him to make a move. Levi took Eren’s face between his hands and kissed him ever so gently, a bare meeting of lips that sent Eren’s heart over the moon. It was a gesture so simple and delicate and so unlike the usual Levi that even when their lips parted Eren kept his eyes close, relishing in the moment. 

When Eren finally opened his eyes, Levi was looking at him with his usual unimpressed expression, but in his eyes still remained a trace of the kiss they just shared and Eren found himself hoping he would be able to keep it there for many years to come. 

Eren properly sat on the sofa and kissed Levi once again, more fervently this time, and pressed him back on the couch. He wanted to kiss away all the doubts Levi might still have and show him that he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. 

He made his way inside Levi’s mouth where their tongues danced together in a slow and passionate rhythm that set Eren’s desire on fire again. He rolled his hips forward, pressing his erection against Levi’s, his hands reaching for Levi’s waist underneath his T-shirt. Levi moaned when Eren’s thumb went past the hem of his pants and underwear, brushing the hairs there. 

“Eren,” Levi panted when their kiss broke, putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder to get his attention. “Do you want to move to the bed?” 

Eren nodded and with a grin he stood up, taking Levi in his arms and heading for the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” Levi complained. “Put me down.” 

“In just a second,” Eren said as he opened Levi’s bedroom door and went inside. 

He closed the door behind him, and then laid Levi on the bed. 

“There you go,” he said, climbing on top of him with a grin. 

“Wipe that grin off your face,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. 

“What can I say? I’m feeling a bit cocky,” Eren said, dragging the last word. “Pun intended, by the way.” 

“I hoped it wasn’t,” Levi retorted, unimpressed by Eren’s sense of humour. 

“What do you mean? It was a great pun, a classic in these situations.” 

“I don’t think so,” Levi replied. 

“Well, at least my jokes aren’t shit related.” 

“Shit jokes _are_ a classic, and always funny.” 

“I’ll never understand what’s funny about them,” Eren said. “I still remember when on our first date the waiter was taking too long with our order and I wondered why, and you said that he was probably taking too long to shit. I didn’t really enjoy our dinner that day.” 

Levi’s shoulders shook, and he started to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Why are you laughing at your own joke?” Eren asked, sitting on the bed between Levi’s legs. 

“You have to admit it was hilarious,” Levi replied, laughing. 

“It wasn’t,” Eren said, but he was beginning to find it funny too. “You could have said that there were a lot of customers or some bullshit like that, but no, you had to go for a shit joke right before we had dinner.” 

Levi was now openly laughing, and Eren looked at him, a part of him in disbelief, but another part was simply admiring him. He rarely got to see this side of Levi, so whenever he did, he always made sure to store every detail in his memory. Maybe he should start to learn some shit jokes just to make Levi laugh like he was doing in that moment. 

Eren was still looking at Levi when a foot landed on his left shoulder, shaking him from his contemplation. 

“Stop staring,” Levi said, a smile still on his lips from the joke. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren said with an affectionate smile. 

Levi’s cheeks turned red and he dropped his foot, averting his gaze as he stopped laughing. Eren bit his lip at the sight and bent down to press a kiss on Levi’s burning cheek. Levi turned his face and caught Eren’s lips in a kiss that effectively distracted Eren from his embarrassment. 

Levi roamed Eren’s back underneath his T-shirt, his touch arousing Eren even more and Eren stood up to remove the piece of clothing. Levi’s eyes travelled up and down his chest, landing on the evident bulge in Eren’s sweatpants that was matching his own. Eren laid on top of Levi again, kissing and biting his lips. 

Levi’s hand wandered down Eren’s body, tracing his muscles, until it reached his erection, palming it thought the sweatpants. Eren groaned, rutting his hips against Levi’s hand in search of the much needed friction as his body was being taken over by pleasure. He moved to Levi’s ear and bit his earlobe while Levi’s hand made its way inside Eren’s underwear. 

Levi pulled down Eren’s clothing, freeing his cock, and stroked it while Eren panted in his ear. With his thumb he spread the precum that had gathered on the tip of Eren’s cock and then continued to stroke him, tightening his grip as he did so. 

He kissed Eren again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it until Eren opened his mouth. His tongue invaded Eren’s mouth while his hand kept working on his cock. 

“Levi,” Eren moaned, breaking the kiss, and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder while his touches drove him insane. 

A familiar heat was already coiling in his belly and he reached down for Levi’s hand on his cock to regretfully stop Levi from what he was doing. 

“I don’t want to come so soon,” Eren explained when Levi looked at him puzzled. 

Levi seemed to understand what Eren meant and released Eren’s cock from his grip. 

“Open the drawer,” he said, indicating the nightstand. 

Eren did as Levi told him and in the last drawer he found a bottle of lube and an opened box of condoms. He looked at Levi and then at the objects in his hand. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

Levi nodded. “Are you?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Eren said, smiling. 

He had lost counts of all the times he had fantasised about this moment. They had never gone this far for no particular reason other than Eren’s bothersome roommate being always in the way and their lack of money to go to a hotel. Not to mention the fact that it was rare for Levi to have the apartment all for himself, so this was the golden occasion they had been waiting for. 

Eren placed the objects on the bed and kissed Levi’s lips. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he then whispered in Levi’s ear. 

“As long as you don’t make stupid puns anymore,” Levi grinned. 

“I’ll make shit jokes then.” 

“Better,” Levi said and kissed Eren again, running his tongue on Eren’s bottom lip. 

Their tongues met again in a familiar rhythm until Eren pulled away and stripped Levi of his T-shirt, kissing his chest down to his hips, before pulling down his pants and underwear. He removed the last pieces of clothing he was wearing as well and sat between Levi’s legs, both naked and exposed in front of each other. 

Eren looked at Levi with awe, the pale skin of his neck covered in red marks and his cock standing in front of him. 

“You’re staring again,” Levi scolded him. 

Eren smiled and met Levi’s eyes. “I can’t help myself,” he said, laying on top of Levi again. “I love you so much.” 

Levi rolled them over and covered Eren’s mouth with his own, successfully silencing him, but Eren didn’t mind. He knew Levi preferred actions to words anyway and he wasn’t expecting anything less from him. 

Levi ground his ass on Eren’s hard cock, his own dick sliding on Eren’s chest, leaving a trail of precum behind. Eren had to break the kiss because the low intake of oxygen and Levi’s movements were making him lightheaded. 

“Fuck, Levi,” he moaned, grabbing Levi’s ass. 

When Eren’s finger grazed over his entrance, Levi hissed and took the bottle of lube from where it was on the bed, giving it to Eren to use it. He didn’t have to say or do anything else as Eren perfectly understood what he wanted. Eren poured some lube on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers, before he brushed over Levi’s hole once again, this time pushing past the ring of muscles. 

Levi groaned and grabbed Eren’s shoulders in a tight grip that was almost painful. Eren removed his finger immediately, looking at Levi’s scrunched up expression with worry. 

“It’s fine,” Levi assured him. “I’ll get used to it.” 

Eren kissed his cheek and then rolled them over again, positioning himself between Levi’s legs. 

“Let’s do it this way, then.” 

Eren used a bit more lube and then spread Levi’s legs further apart, leaving small kisses on his thighs while he prodded at his entrance, inserting his finger once again. Levi tightened around him and bit his bottom lip, so Eren waited before moving again, continuing to leave kisses on his thighs. 

When Levi relaxed a bit Eren tentatively moved his finger until he was sure Levi was fine and then added a second one while at the same time he took Levi’s cock into his mouth. Levi gasped, loudly, and not because of the discomfort, so Eren took him deeper into his mouth, licking and sucking while he worked him open. 

The way Levi was writhing under his ministrations spurred Eren on, so he added a third finger while Levi slowly thrust into his mouth. He would have continued this way for the whole night, pleasuring Levi over and over again, but too soon Levi tugged on his hair, forcing him to raise his head. 

“That’s enough,” Levi panted, his dark hair stuck to his forehead and eyes blown wide. 

Eren stretched him a bit more before removing his fingers and kissing Levi’s lips. He then took a condom from the box and opened it up, rolling it on. He lined himself with Levi’s entrance, looking at Levi in the eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or hesitation, but found neither. 

He slowly pushed inside and was immediately surrounded by Levi’s heat. He moved slowly and stopped once he was all in. Levi twisted the sheets between his hands, a drop of sweat running down his forehead as he clumped around Eren. 

Eren leaned down and kissed him on the lips before moving to his neck and ear. 

“Eren,” Levi groaned, relaxing around Eren’s cock. 

He wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders and started to rock his hips while Eren continued to kiss and suck and bite behind his ear. Eren raised his head, closing his eyes as Levi kept moving his hips in a way that was rapidly becoming the only thing Eren could think about. It was pure bliss and he loved it, but he couldn’t stay still anymore. He gripped Levi’s waist, stilling his movements, while he began to thrust, pulling out of Levi before sinking back in always a bit harder. 

Levi ran a hand through Eren’s hair while biting and sucking his neck. 

“Don’t hold back, Eren,” he whispered in a raw voice. “I want you to fuck me senseless.” 

Eren groaned, and picked up his pace, moving in quick and fast thrusts, guided by the noises coming from Levi. With each thrust he tried to find Levi’s prostate, he needed Levi to feel as good as he did, and he wanted to be the one to make him feel that way. All coherent thoughts were being wiped away by Levi, his voice, his praises, his everything and soon he became the only thing on his mind. 

Eren knew he had found what he was looking for when Levi moaned louder than before, and his walls clamped around him, as his back raised from the bed. Eren kissed him, swiftly rolling his tongue inside Levi’s mouth while he kept hitting that same spot. He drank up every moan coming from Levi, their tongues tangled around each other, moving by pure instinct like the rest of their bodies. 

“I love you so fucking much, Levi,” Eren panted, after their lips parted. “Fuck, you feel so good around me.” 

Levi tightened around him even more, his mouth open to let out a low moan as he moved in unison with Eren. Their hips met with each thrust in a brutal pace that left Eren breathless. He was on the verge of coming too soon as he wanted to keep doing this for the rest of the night, but there was no way he was going to last any longer. 

He grabbed Levi’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Levi closed his eyes and bit his lips in a vain attempt to contain his moans, but all his efforts vanished when Eren bent down to bite his ear. 

“Eren,” he moaned, digging his nails in Eren’s shoulders. 

“I’m close,” Eren warned him while he tried to keep up his pace. 

Levi hugged him closer, kissing his neck before whispering in Eren’s ear: “I love you.” 

And that did it for Eren. His thrusts stuttered, and his lips parted to let out a distorted version of Levi’s name as his orgasm took over him and with a final thrust he came. Levi followed him immediately after and with what was left of his stamina, Eren fucked him through his release until they were both panting from exhaustion. 

Eren slumped beside Levi on the bed, removing the used condom and putting it inside the open foil package to dispose of it later. His chest was heaving rapidly as he tried to regain his breath. He looked at Levi next to him with his eyes closed and his own breath uneven and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips. He felt so lucky. He loved everything about Levi, there wasn’t a single thing he would have changed about him, and he couldn’t believe he loved him back. Maybe it was the post-coital euphoria talking or the too many shojos he had read, but in that moment, he knew that, for as long as Levi wanted him, he would have never let him go. 

Eren took Levi between his arms, placing a tender kiss on his cheek and stroking his hair. Levi opened his eyes and glared at him, but there was no malice in his eyes, just the usual mechanism he used when he was embarrassed. 

“We’re not going for a second round tonight,” he said, voice still raw from before. 

“I wasn’t asking for that,” Eren replied. “I’m okay with just cuddling for a few hours.” 

“We need to get clean before that.” 

Eren stood up from the bed and taking Levi in his arms bridal style, he headed for the bathroom. 

“Stop doing that,” Levi complained, crossing his arms. 

Eren chuckled but put him down only in the bathroom where they washed themselves, Levi slightly unstable on his legs, and then went back under the sheets only in their underwear. 

Eren pulled Levi close to him so that his back was plastered against Eren’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He buried his face in Levi’s hair, inhaling deeply before relaxing. 

“Don’t sniff me,” Levi said. “What are you? A dog?” 

Eren smiled. “I love your smell, it’s relaxing.” 

“Tch,” Levi said as his ears turned red. 

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi’s neck and shoulder, tangling his legs with Levi’s and lacing their fingers. 

Eren had been drifting in and out of sleep for a while when he heard a noise coming from the front door. There was a metal sound as if someone was trying to force it open, the doorknob clearly squeaking in the silence of the night. A cold shiver ran down Eren’s back, his heartbeat sped up and he instinctively pulled Levi closer to him. He looked around the room to see if there were any objects he could use to defend himself and Levi, but there wasn’t anything useful. 

Levi twisted in his arms and looked at him with sleepy eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Someone’s here,” Eren whispered with a hint of fear in his voice. 

Levi turned his head and listened closely as the door squeaked on his hinges and someone clearly entered the apartment. 

“Honey, I’m home,” a female voice called from the other room. “The door lock is still rusty, I think we should call the blacksmith again.” 

Eren looked at Levi, more scared than before when he thought a burglar was trying to get in. Levi didn’t seem worried about the fact that his mom had just come home, and they were half naked in bed. 

The front door closed and there was the sound of keys hitting a metal plate. 

“Oh,” Eren clearly heard Levi’s mom say. She was probably about to remove his shoes and had noticed Eren’s on the floor. “Do you want me to come back later, Levi?” she asked. 

Eren stared at Levi, horrified, but Levi was still cool about it. 

“No, mom, it’s fine,” he shouted back. 

“Okay,” Levi’s mom said. “Is Eren staying over for breakfast?” she added. 

Levi looked at Eren with a raised eyebrow and Eren just shrugged, still trying to figure out what was happening. 

Did Levi’s mom just call him by his name? 

“He is,” Levi replied. 

“Alright, good night.” 

“’Night,” Levi said and turned towards Eren. “Is everything okay?” he asked. 

“Does your mom know my name?” Eren said. 

“Yes, why?” 

“I didn’t think you had told her about me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Levi asked furrowing his brows. 

“Maybe it was too soon?” Eren guessed. 

“If you have a secret, my mom will find out about it and if she doesn’t, she will make you spill it out without you realising it, so I told her, now that… you know,” Levi trailed off. 

Levi had told her because he loved him, Eren finally understood, and she would probably see more of him in the future. Eren couldn’t blame Levi for telling her, he had told his family and friends about Levi the second week they were together, because he was so happy about it. 

Eren hugged Levi, holding him impossibly close to his chest and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

Blood flooded to Levi’s cheeks. “Shut up,” he muttered and kissed Eren. 

Eren smiled against his lips before kissing him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
